


magical & cold

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Ice Skating, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Clara takes Bill ice skating.





	magical & cold

**Author's Note:**

> For day two of 31 Days of Ficmas  
> prompt: skating

“Are you sure about this?” Bill asked, wobbling on the thin blade of the skates as they approached the ice. “Because I can slide around on ice just fine without bringing sharp edges into the equation.”

“You’re going to love it,” Clara insisted. “I can’t believe you’ve never been skating before!”

“I’ve been rollerblading, does that count?”

Clara wrinkled her nose. “Only kind of. Ice skating is magical, promise.”

“And cold.”

“And cold,” Clara agreed cheerfully. She stepped carefully out onto the ice and reached out a hand to help Bill.

Bill stepped onto the ice, clutching Clara’s mittened hands like a lifeline. “O-okay, this is alright,” she said on a shaky exhale.

“Told ya.”

After a few false starts, Bill picked up the motions -- they were very similar to rollerblading despite Clara’s claims -- and the pair skated around the rink hand in hand, sticking close to the wall just in case.

Bill pulled them to a stop, leaning against the wall as others skated past her. “Alright, ice skating is magical,” she admitted.

“Even more so with you,” Clara said, beaming up at her girlfriend.

Bill leaned down and kissed her in response. When she broke the kiss she leaned her forehead against Clara’s, letting their breath mingle in visible clouds. “Definitely magical.”


End file.
